Touch input devices can provide a convenient and intuitive way for a user to interact with an electronic system such as a computer, video game, public information kiosk, automotive navigation system, and so forth. Many of these systems include displays positioned behind the touch sensor and in close proximity so that the display is viewed through the touch sensor. The various touch sensing technologies include those known in the art as capacitive, projected capacitive, resistive, surface acoustic wave, and infrared.